It's too late to apologize, unfaithful Lovers
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: The hikari's and Jou are leaving domino, why? Their lovers are unfaithful and it kills them.6 years later their former lovers find them, but not only are they too late but the lights have something kept secret. YOAI MPREG, regular pairings and angst
1. Chapter 1

**Me:YAAAAAAAYZ!!!! Another new story! **

**Jou:Aren't you working on ****Red & Blue Black & white****, and ****It's down to this? **

**Me:Silly Jou-puppy, I'm done with ****Red and Blue Black & White**** as for ****It's down to this****, I just updated. **

**Jou:Okay, what's this one about? **

**Me:It's a two-shot song fic, showing what happens when Yami's cheat on their Hikari's **

**Seto: I got a bad feeling about this **

**Kitty-Guardian: Kitty-Guardian Dorothy does not own yugioh, and it's for the best, trust me. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Story of my life _

_Searching for the right _

_But it keeps avoiding me _

_Sorrow in my soul _

_Cause it seems that wrong _

_Really loves my company _

Jou watched as his lover, Seto, walked out of the mansion, the saphire-eyes brunette told him he was just going to hang out with the yami's a bit, but it was a damn lie! And they both knew it! Seto was really going with the yami's to sex up his _new _lover, Yami, it was that way with all the yami's, Seto cheated on him for Yami, who was dating Yugi, Bakura cheated on Ryou for Marik, who was dating Malik.

Tears stung his vision, tonight it was the ending, no more would he deal with his unfaithful lover, he loved Seto, but Seto didn't love him, he was too lustful and cold for something that was given to him so fragily

_He's more than a man, and this is more than love _

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in _

_Because I'm gone again _

_And to him I just can't be true _

Yugi felt tears run down his face as Yami silently walked out of the house, his dark told him he was going to hang out with the other darks and Kaiba, but both knew it was a bit off from the truth. Yes he was going with the Yami's, but not to hang out, to go out with his _other _lover, Kaiba, it hurt him so much that yami didn't love him, when Yugi loved him so much.

No more, his vision got blurry with tears, no more, if Yami didn't love him, and only wanted him for sex, he'd no longer stick aroud, Yami can just find a whore for all he cares.

_And I know that he know I'm unfaithful _

_And It kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying _

Ryou sobbed and cried, his face burried in a pillow, Bakura, his lover had gone out, he said he was going to hang out a bit with his friends, the other yami's, but he had lied! Both Ryou and Bakura know that! He was going to hang out with the yami gang, but to go out with Marik, his other boyfriend. Didn't Bakura see how much he loved him? No, he only wanted him for sex, he didn't love him, he loved Marik.

Well, that was over, he can have Marik, _just _Marik, Ryou was finally going to end it, Bakura probrobly wouldn't care anyways, he'd be too preoccupied with Marik to notice.

_I don't wanna do this anymore! _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

Malik wiped the tears out of his face, Marik had left, saying he was going on an outing with the other Yami's, it was somewhat true, but not entirely. He was going on another date with _him_, he didn't love Malik, he loved sex and he loved Bakura. Marik didn't care for him, but Malik loved him so much and he felt so hurt inside because of it.

No more of that was going to happen, all of it was going to end today, the darks can have their new lovers, he still loved Marik but this couldn't go on forever.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A honey-eyes blonde teenager sat on a wooden bench in the train station, waiting for the other arrivals, soon enough, a boyish spikey tri-haired teen with amethyst eyes, a spikey white haired teen with doe brown eyes, and a sandy blond teen with lilac colored eyes, came to the bench. All around his age and with duffles bags.

"Ready to go?" the blonde named Jou asked lowly, the others numbly nodded and followed the honey eyed teen to a open train, that was going to Tokyo, they were leaving Domino City Japan, no more would they watch as their lovers cheat on them, the hikari's were going, and wouldn't come back.

"I'm so sorry Seto caused us so much pain Yuge" Jou said silently, Yugi stared into his eyes "Me too, and I'm sorry about Yami" he whispered, Malik turned his head to Ryou "I'm sorry for Marik and Bakura, Ryou" the white haired albino nodded "So am I, Malik, so am I" there voiced died down as the train started and rode off, away from Domino City where they grew up, away from family, away from their lovers and away from pain.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be _

_A murderer _

"Guys! We can't go on with this! We're hurting our lovers! All for our own lust" Seto yelled, for 6 months now, the group of darks had grown a little too lustful for their lovers, the darks had too much lust for them and got with another for sex and dates. It was all sexual, not love. Seto loved Jou with all his heart, the only love he has that isn't brotherly love he had for Mokuba, but he was still a teenager and needed excitement, so he got with Yami, who felt the same.

"I know that Kaiba, they know we're cheating on them, and that we know that they know, I can't go on hurting Jou and Yugi like this, we have to end this and apologize, if we are lucky they can forgive ua, it may take years but a least we wouldn't have to hurt them" Yami said, Bakura looked at Marik "I don't love you Marik! I love RYOU! You hear me!? He's my only true love!" Marik wacked him "I don't love you either, you were only for sex, I'm sick of hurting Malik-pretty by cheating on him for lust, he's the only one I love, and I don't want to see him in pain"

"I'm ending this, Yami" Seto muttered, "As am I, Kaiba", Yami agreed, "Goodbye Marik, your always going to be my friend, but you'll never be my lover" Bakura growled, "I agrre, Baku-thief, Malik is too presious to me" and the yami's departed, to go see their lovers to tell them the good news and apologize.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I feel it in the air _

_As I'm doing my hair _

_Prepairing for another date _

"PUPPY!" Seto yelled in the hallways, he searched his and Jou's room, Mokuba's room, (Mokuba was asleep) the living room, the kichen, the dining room and the game room but he had yet to find his puppy, he again walked into the room he shared with his puppy, but noticed a note taped to the lamp, he graabed it and eyes widened at what it said;

_Dear Seto _

_I'm leaving, I am sick and tired of you only using me, its obvious you love Yami, you're hurting both me and Yugi! I love you more than anything Seto, but I'm sick of this hurt, I'm sorry, but no more of this is going to happen. _

_-Jou_

Tears pricked in Seto's eyes, he dropped the letter, threw himself on the bed and cried his heart out. All for lust, he'd lost his soulmate, the only one he loved, unaware to him, Mokuba was watching, Jou had said goobye to him, the kid had tears run down his face, he wanted to go with him, but the blond told him not to leave Seto for he was the only family the CEO had left. '_I hate you, big brother, you took away the only mother I had_'

_A kiss upon my cheek _

_As he reluctantly _

_Asks If I'm gonna be out late _

"Yugi?" Yami called out as he entered the gameshop, last year Yugi's grandfather had died so it now belonged to Yugi and Yami, "Yugi?" he called out again but this time no reply. Worried Yami went into the bedroom they shared, but still no Yugi, he searched the whole gameshop and decided to look in the kichen because whenever Yugi went out he always left out a note. He found a note but his eyes grew huge at what ut said, even bigger than Yugi's.

_Dear other me _

_I know you cheated on me, I know you that knew I knew that, but did you know that I knew that? You've hurt me Yami, me and Jou, I will love you always Yami, but you don't love me. You love Kaiba and only wanted me for sex, buy a whore if you want sex so badly. _

_-Your former lover _

Yami sobbed and cried, he lost the one thing that truly made him happy.

_I say I won't be long _

_Just hanging with the girls _

_A lie I didn't have to tell _

"Hikari?" Bakura said as he entered the apartment, no reply, "Ryou!? Are you home?" he knew Ryou went out sometimes and would leave a note so he checked the wooden table for it, he found it but he was shocked at what it said.

_Dear Thief King Akefia _

_I'm done with you Bakura, you don't and never did love me, you wanted sex, you obviously love Marik, I'm leaving somewhere you cannot find me, and the other Hikari's, you've hurt me and Malik, I love you with with every last breath, but I cannot continue knowing you do not feel the same. _

_-Ryou Bakura _

For the first time in thousands of years, Bakura cried, cried with the feelings he aways said didn't exist, they did, his light, his angle, the only one who had the other half of his heart, was gone, all because Of his lust.

_Because we both know _

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well _

"Malik-pretty?" Marik said softly as he entered his lights room, he at first thought he was asleep, but seeing the bedroom empty made him curious, he spotted a note on the dresser, the sandy-blond haired dark picked it up and read it, only for tears to fall on the words the farther he read.

_Dear Mariku _

_Well I hope your glad, I'm gone, now you have your __**lover **__Bakura only, while your pawn is gone. I should have listened to Jou, you don't care for me, it was proof enough after that whole battle city inncedent, but now you done it. You've hurt me and Ryou, I'm sick of this hurt, I love you with every fiber of my being but you do not, good bye forever, I've left somewhere you cannot find me. _

_-Malik _

The dark spirit cried, the only light in his shadows, the only hope in his doom, the only love of his life had left all because of his lust, and now he saw the extent of it all.

_Cause I know that he know's I'm unfaithful _

_And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying _

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be _

_A murderer _

_Our love _

_His trust _

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head _

_Get it over with _

_I don't wanna do this, anymore _

_Anymore _

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_And everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be _

_A murderer _

_A murderer _

_No no no _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jou put his Ipod away, he couldn't listen to that song anymore, he'd shown the hikari's, who were crying because this sounded like their former lovers, only they didn't love them, he had made the living arrangments already; him and Yugi would live together, while Malik and Ryou would live together, they'd live as neighbors from now on.

He looked at the darkening azure blue sky, it reminded him of Seto, he felt hot tears make a wet trail on his cheeks. What hurt the most was that they each had something that they couldn't dream of getting rid of, something they created with their unfaithful lovers, something that said lovers would hopefully never find out about.

Each of them were expecting, and only 2 months along.


	2. It's too late to apologize

**Me:IT'S PART 2, AFTER THAT IT'S DONE! **

**Jou: This is so sad! But it's about time someone did something like this **

**Seto:How dare you! I would never cheat on Katsuya! **

**Me:I'm sorry but I got this idead stuck in meh head. **

**Jou:Kitty-Guardian Dorothy does not own Yugioh, though sometimes I wish she did**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Yugi I'm home" Jou said as he walked into the apartment, only to be glomped by 3 small children. "Mommy!" 2 twins yelled while the 3rd yelled "Daddy!" he smiled at his children, "Hey kids, where's Yugi?" they pointed at at his and Yugi's room, he nodded.

The twins were his while the lone one was Yugi's, when they left their lovers they had been pregnant, his were 2 beautiful twins who were 5 at the time. One was a girl, her name was Rose, she had mood color changing eyes, they were honey-brown if she felt positive which was pretty much all the time, her hair was the same as his only shoulder length and with brown streaks, The other was a boy named Axel, he looked exactly like Seto only his hair had blonde highlights, his eyes were like his sister only they were blue if he felt positive and honey-brown when he felt negitive which is how he always felt. Rose was always kind, sweet, and confident, Axel had a HUGE temper and constant scowl on face along with cold yet overprotective and personality, he was so much like Seto it was scary. Yugi had a daughter was named Scarlet who was also 5, she had waist deep black hair that was magents tipped, spiky blond bangs that framed her pretty face, eyes that seemed to be a perfect blend of crimson and amethyst. She had Yugi's shy, timid friendly nature but at times she acted like Yami.

Him and Yugi were a couple, not engadged or married, but dating and getting very serious. They hadn't had sex yet for they didn't want to succumb to lust like their former lovers, they had dated every since the children were born. Ever since they had started dating they would go long time periods forgeting about Yami and Seto, often days on end, but never could they forget them forever.

Today Jou would do it, entering the room, he saw his boyfriend was asleep on the bed, Jou smiled and shook Yugi, "Yuge" he said softly as Yugi opened his glittering amethyst eyes that would melt any heart, "Hey Jou, when did you get home?" Yugi asked, Jou kissed his cheek, "Just a minute ago, Yugi I have something to ask you" Jou said. "Yes" the tri-haired former duelist asked.

Jou got on his knee, took a small velvet boy from his pocket and opened it as he brought it up to Yugi. "Yugi, will you marry me?" Jou asked, Yugi stared at amazment at the 2 rings, 1 was a gold band with amethyst stone on it, the other was a silver band with emrald on it, Yugi smiled, he picked up the emrald ring and put it on Jou's finger "Yes Jou, yes I will!"

The blond smiled and hugged his fiance, "Are we interupting something?" asked a slightly shrill yet husked voice, they turned and saw Malik and Ryou standing at the doorway. Ryou and Malik were a couple as well, they also refused to have sex, they had been pregnant like they were when they left domino. Malik had a little boy who was 5 that had spiky sandy-blond hair that shot in all directions like Mariks did, but his eyes were soft and kind, his name was Namu, after the name Marik faked in battle city, he was soft spoken and palyful. Ryou had a little girl who was 5, she had white hair, but it was strait, her name was Amane after his dead sister, she had pale skin, eyes colored deep purple-blue like Bakura's were when he was the theif king in egypt, she was energetic, nice and destested stealing, lucky that she didn't act like Bakura.

"That's the 5th time this week you guys came over without knocking, what happened with you guys? You 2 look **very **happy right now" Jou questioned, Ryou smiled and showed his finger, it had a ruby ring on it, Malik smirked and showed his finger which had a aquamarine on it.

"You guy's too aye?" the honey-eyed blond joked, they all laughed. Then left with the 5 children because they were going out today

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seto shivered as rain hit his body, today he was in Tokyo, him, Yami, Marik and Bakura were going on a vacation, all worked in kaiba corp, they all had lost their lovers. They didn't hate each other, but they blames each other, Bakura even bacame a emotional wreak to even know he jumps at surprises and cries at any hateful words or insults thrown at him. Yami grew a monstrous temper and snarled even at birds for chirping, Marik was dumber than he ever was and often called Bakura, Ryou out of confusion.

Tears ran down his face as he thought what had happened with him, he grew more distant and cold even to Mokuba who didn't care for Seto anymore, he always cried now, many thought he was a guieness, but he was the biggest idiot in the entire planet! He was to blind by lust to see what he had, he lost his one love because of it, if he could undo something, this would be it.

Just then he was pushed to the gound with a weight on top of him, he felt a small hand tug at his hair "Sis, look! This guy looks like me!" Seto turned his head only to find his eyes widen, it was a kid about 5, who look exactly like him! Every last flaw, exapt for the honey-brown eyes and blonde highlights, he was too shocked to speak.

"Axel honey, you know not to glomp strange men" said another voice, Seto eyes couldn't get more wide, he knew that vouce could it be.......? "Puppy?" he said softly, as he turned his head he saw him. The blonde stared agape at the brunett, standing next to him was a little girl who had the same shaggy blond hair only it was shoulder lenth an had brown streaks, she was beautiful and had the same honey-brown eyes even.

"Seto........"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yami zipped up his jacket more, it was raining at the time, he felt so irritated that the rain was making it so cold and wet, but the reason he was angry at everything was because he was always mad at himself and took it out on everything else.

He felt tugging at his jacket and metaly cursed on whatever was disturbing him, "WHAT!?" he roared as he spun around only to stare in shock at a little girl, she had tri-colored hair and looked so much like....Yugi and himself? "Oh, sowy mista' I though ywou wer mommy" she said all babish, he scowled "Do I look like a girl to you" she shook her head "Mommy's not a girwl, mommy a boy" Yami felt surprise prickle his neck "What does your mother look like" his voice shook, the little girl was about to answer but was interupted.

"Scarlet!" a loud voice yelled, he knew that voice........Yugi?!

He wirled around to see his former lover in the flesh, who was staring in equal shock, the little girl smiled brightly "MOMMY!" She yelled exitedly and ran to Yugi. "Aibou.....?" Yami breathed.

"Yami?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bakura shook in cold and fright, he was scared that he'd be kidnapped, that happeded alot in the rain, he was now scared of mostly everything, but the real reason he feared things was beacause he was still shook up in the fear he;d lose another thing dear.

He stopped at a park and stood in shock at what he saw, it was Ryou! And he wasn't alone, he was playing with a little girl who reminded him much of Ryou and himself. When the girl called Ryou 'mommy' he realized that this was Ryou's daughter.

"Ryou!" he cried at said person, Ryou turned and went paler at the sight of his ex-boyfriend.

"'Kura.........?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marik shivered at the wet cold, it was only dirizzling but he got cold easily due to being so used to heat, he was always dumb ever since his hikari left, he decided that since he was dumb enough to cheat on his true love he should just be dumb all the time.

"Hey, mistewr" whimpered a soft voice as a he felt a tuggering a his coat, he turned and saw a little chibi boy who looked like a near-copy of him. "Yes" he asked, the little boy whimpered and hugged Marik's legs, "I'm wost, I can't find my mama" the little boy cried, Marik pet his hair, "Don't worry Little-me! Marik-dark will save you" Marik promised as he put the boy on his shoulders.

Well, they didn't look for the boys mother, they talked at went to places, Marik found out the boys name was Namu and his mother was actully male, he like Namu and called him 'Little-me', right now they were at a food stand. Marik haded Namu a cabob and got one for himself as well.

"NAMU!" yelled an all-to-familiar voice, Marik turned his head a bit and saw that last person he expected who also stared in shock. "Malik......?"

"Marik.....?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seeing his old lover, Jou scooped Axel in his arms and ran off with Rose following, but Seto got up and chased after as well. Yugi nearly wet his pants at the sight of Yami, he quickly grabbed Scarlet's arm and ran off with Yami hot on their heels. Ryou paled even more when he saw Bakura, he then swiflty ran off, dragging Amane with him, Bakura felt his old self come to life and chased his Hikari like his life depended on it. Malik felt his body tense when he saw his dark with Namu, he grabbed his son faster than the speed of light and ran off, Marik got over his shock and ran after his love.

The yami's (and Seto) found themselves in a cafe', they stared at each other, these 6 years together got them to be able to read each others minds, they were all going threw the same thing. Just then sad music started playing making them turn to the stage, on it were their former lovers! And on a table were the children! Jou got to the Microphrone, he said "We are about to sain **Apologize, **by Timbaland,This goes to; Seto" Yugi got the microphone "Yami" then Ryou "Bakura" and finally Malik "And Marik"

**Jou**:_ I'm holdin on your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground _

**Yugi**: _And I'm hearin' what you say _

_But I just can't make a sound_

**Ryou: **_You tell me that you need me _

_Then you go and cut me down - but wait! _

**Malik:**_ You __tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around _

_And say...... _

**All 4: **_That it's too late to apologize _

_It's too late......_

_I said it's too late to apologize _

_It's too late _

**Jou: **_I take another chance _

_Take a fall _

_Take a shot for you _

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new _

**Malik and Ryou:**_ Yeah yeah _

**Jou: **_I loved you with the fire red _

_Now it's turning blue _

**Yugi: **_And you say 'Sorry' like an angel _

_Heaven let me think was you _

_But I'm afraid....... _

**Ryou; **_It's too late to apologize _

_It's too late to apologize _

_It's too late _

**Malik: **_I say it's too late to apologize _

_It's too late _

**All 4: **_It's too late to apologize _

_It's too late _

_I said it's too late to apologize _

_It's too late _

_I said it's too late to apologize _

**Jou:**_Yeaahhhh _

**Yugi:**_ I said it's too late to apologize _

**Ryou; **_Yeeeaaaahhhh _

**Malik; **_I'm holdin' on your rope _

**Ryou: **_Got me 10 feet off........_

**All 4: **_The ground _

When they finished, the whole crown applouded, except for the 4 former lovers, they cried bitterly, it was too late, they could never tell them how sorry they were, that they loved them, that it was a lust when they cheated on them, or that they were so stupid, or would they ever get to know their children.

Seto gasped when he felt hand wrap up around him from the back and a head burry in his shoulder, "Seto?" said the person behind him, he knew it was Jou, "P-puppy?" he gasped again as he was whirled around to come face to face with his ex-boyfriend, "Seto, It is too late to apologize, we've been through so much pain with only each other to lean on, but, I gonna give you another chance, I love you Seto Kaiba, my dragon, more than anything, and always have" Seto felt happy tears of Joy run down his face, "Puppy......." he said, but was silenced by a pair of soft lips.

Yami had cold, tears pouring down his face he was sobbing as he tried to run out of the Cafe' but was pinned to the wal, his sharp crimson eyes met with chibi amethyst, Yami couldn't speak so Yugi did "Yami, for years all of us had been painful in the heart beacuase we thought our lovers didn't love us, it's too late to apologize but I going to give you another chance, I need you like a heart needs a beat, it will take a long time for me to forgive you, maybe years, but I want to get past this pain" Yami couldn't control his tears, he finaly found his voice "Aibou......" but he was shushed by a kiss.

Bakura graabed a pocket knife from his pocked and was about to jab his throat before another hand quickly grasped his arm and threw the pocket knife to the corner and the owner of the other arm crushed his body against Bakura's. He gasped at the sight of his hikari, who was now staring at him with longing eyes, "Ryou......." he breathed, Ryou said "Bakura, you broke both me and Maliks heart, all 4 of us only had each other to lean on during this dark time, every day our hearts hurt, we could't forget how you guys cheated on us, I love you Bakura, with everything I got, It is toom late to apologize for stealing my heart like the thief now and then cheating on me, but I want to get past all this pain, to make a new start" and they kissed each other.

Marik felt his heart shatter more, he cried a entire puddle and he got on his knees on the floor, he felt a hand tap his back, he turned and saw the gentle face of his hikari, "Hikari....." hje started before said person interupted him, "Hush Marik. For the past 6 years I've been so sad, my love wouldn't go to anyone, it always stayed with you, It is far to late to apologize, but I want this pain to stop raging between us, I will give you another chance but I swear I will not be able to survive if you cheat on me again. I love you Marik, with every the fire red, it's never gonna turn blue" "Malik-pretty....." Marik found himself unable to speak when the others mouth was on his.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 year later......................

9 years have past since the hikari's and Jou left Domino, now they were happily married with their yami's and back in domino, Yugi and Yami both had jobs, Yugi worked at the gameshop and was in a band called 'The Hikari's' as the drumber, Yami worked at Kaiba corp as the one to come up with idea' had a 1-year-old son by the name of Atem who looked exactly like Yami only with eyes the same as his sister's. Seto and Jou were also married, Seto was still CEO of Kaiba Corp, Jou was a writer and artist, he didn't need to hire any illustraters he was the singer in the band 'The Hikari's'. They still only had Axel and Rose, but Jou was expecting again. Ryou and Bakura where married, Bakura also worked at Kaiba corp as the game-designer, Ryou was a baker and worked as the bass-guitar player at the band 'The Hikari's' they had another daughter named Snow Cloud, who acted like Bakura but had Ryou's tame hair and innocent eyes. Marik and Malik were married as well, Marik worked as the Kaiba Corp secretary, Malik worked at a petshop and was the key-boardist is the band 'The Hikari's' they had a daughter named Isis after Maliks sister, who had long sandy-blonde hair and smoky lavender eyes, she acted like Marik, only a little more sane, she was 1 yeah and a half.

And everything was good, but they all couldn't help but wonder, what if they were never unfaithful? What if they never cheated? Well, no one could ever know, but they still couldn't help but wonder that on question. For now, they were all happy and close. No more bitter tears built or welled or even glistened in eyes, there were only tears of happiness, and love. Finally, after 9 years, the unfaithful lovers were forgiven and the pain was left behind.

**The End **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Me; What do you guys think- hey Kaiba, are you crying?

Seto: *quickly wipes tears away* NO! *more tears stream down his face*

Me: People were right, you are a icecube, because I think you're melting.

Jou:Hey that wasn't a bad joke.

Kats Jouno: Hikari, you are right, for the trillienth time, your right

Seth: Koi, has it been 5 months yet? Can I have sex again?

Kats Jouno: Moron, its been about..........4 days

Seth:UHG!

Seto:*Crying* That was so beautiful!

Seth;Our aurgument or the fic?

Seto:The fic!

Kats Jouno: Hey icecube, are you melting?

Me: That was my joke!

Jou:This is the 5th time this week! C'mon can I get one day of quiet?


End file.
